Berserker Zelion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840437 |no = 8386 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 1, 4, 21, 24, 52, 55, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 55, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 1, 4, 21, 22, 24, 60, 60, 68, 68, 72, 72, 76, 76 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 2, 2, 3, 30, 30, 2, 2, 5, 2, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 1, 4, 21, 22, 24, 60, 60, 68, 68, 70, 72, 72, 75, 76, 76, 76 |bb2_distribute = 6, 6, 1, 1, 3, 30, 25, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 1, 4, 7, 10, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 60, 63, 66, 69, 81 |sbb_distribute = 5, 10, 5, 2, 4, 4, 1, 1, 25, 25, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 1, 4, 7, 10, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 10, 5, 1, 3, 3, 1, 1, 25, 25, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 1, 4, 7, 10, 13, 21, 24, 27, 30, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 63, 78 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 1, 4, 7, 10, 13, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 75, 78 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 10, 5, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 0 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Kidnapped by agents of the Raug from his parents as he came into the world, Zelion Knew of only one thing in his life; pain. His Childhood was spent in isolation as his demonic kidnappers trained him in the varied arts of fighting. Zelion was a natural, easily ripping his opponents into bloody gibbets. Soon, the only joy he found was in murder, and the only laughter he heard was mingled in his own screams. But his skill and prowess came at a price. As Time passed, his berserker rages were getting harder to control, even with the control that the Raug tried to plant into his mind. They deemed his existence a failure and placed him in hibernation against his will. Time had passed before he found himself waking up again--this time, though, bound by celestial magic that calmed down his hyper-aggressive mania and allowed him to be much more reasonable. As he grew accustomed to his rescuers--especially the magician who had laid her enchantments on his mind--he realized the horrifying gravity of the things that he had done under the demon's influence. Angered, Zelion swore that he would take revenge on the Raug and find out what happened to his family. |summon = Hrghh! Who are you?! You look familiar...have I killed you before? Have I?! It feels like a blur... |fusion = I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. Go away. You're useless to me. |evolution = |hp_base = 5670 |atk_base = 2835 |def_base = 1953 |rec_base = 135 |hp_lord = 8100 |atk_lord = 4050 |def_lord = 2790 |rec_lord = 450 |hp_anima = 8992 |rec_anima = 212 |atk_breaker = 4288 |def_breaker = 2552 |def_guardian = 3028 |rec_guardian = 331 |def_oracle = 2671 |rec_oracle = 807 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Uncontrolled Rage |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates elemental damage, negates Def ignoring effects & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |bb = Rending Strike |bbdescription = 13 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 1 turn & probable HP absorption for self when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 400% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 100% Taunt Def & 50% chance of 5-7% HP drain |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 16 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 16 |bbmultiplier2 = 400 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Body-Crushing Toss |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 18 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own Atk and considerably reduces own Def and Rec for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 1300% + 500% x HP / max base HP, 200% Atk to self, -30% Def to self, -30% Rec to self & 100% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 18 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Glorious Bloodbath |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 22 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts max HP |ubbnote = 2500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 210% Spark & 20% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 36 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 22 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 22 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Screaming Juggernaut Style |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount when Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped & 20% boost to all parameters when BB Gauge Sphere is equipped |esnote = +1 to each normal hit |evofrom = |evointo = 840438 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Godsblood |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Frontier Rift: Breaching the Nebula - 3rd floor first clear reward |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Zelion1 }}